Finding Another to Love in Twinkle Towne
by Philemon
Summary: I don't own HSM. So what exactly happened after the auditions? Troy isn't half as into Gabi as viceversa. Ryan doesn't notice. BoyXBoy lovin inside. No likey, no ready!


Well, I guess everything went okay. You see, I'm Ryan Evans and my twin sister, Sharpay, and I have starred in every theatrical performance since we were in kindergarten. I enjoy acting, I really do. But, Sharpay has gotten on this power trip and, because of her attitude, acting isn't fun anymore. I wanted to quit the fall musical after being beat out for the lead, but Sharpay wouldn't let me. I have tried standing up to her, but she has one piece of information that she uses to blackmail me into doing whatever she wants. I really don't care who knows it any longer. I'm gay. I have never been attracted to girls and I never will be. I have tired to date, but I cannot force myself to be around the fairer sex for long periods of time, nor are there any other gay boys at my school. Trust me on that last part, I have a very sensitive gaydar. Since my sister and I are not the stars that we once were, I have grown tired of this life and I contemplate ending it. I never come close to acting on these ponderings, but I'm inching closer and closer.

Things would be so much easier if I was still a star, or if I must fall, I could have done so more gracefully. I was out cast by the star basketball player, Troy Bolton. Not only is he athletic, but he's got brains, great hair, and killer eyes. How I long to get lost in those eyes, to taste his candy lips, to rub my fingers between his pecs and along his abs. But, I can't. He's obviously straight. He has every cheerleader and every drama girl swooning over him, especially Sharpay and Gabriella, the girl that won the lead. If it were anybody but him, I would be fine.

The show was written by one of our classmates, a shy girl named Kelsi Nielson. I guess that if she were do clean herself up, she could be a real knockout. But she's the kind of quiet girl that always wears a hat, eats out of a brown paper sack, and never speaks her mind. But, Kelsi is now the bane of my existence. She added a scene yesterday, in which, my character gets really drunk and is helped home by the male lead. Not only that, but she told Ms. Darbus, the director, that she envisioned Troy carrying me up the set's stairwell during the scene, much like a newlywed couple.

"What in the Hell is with this scene, Kelsi? My character would NEVER binge like this." I asked her during rehearsal after I read the re-write.

"He does now. I'm watching how the actors are responding to each other, on and off the stage. I'm taking the show in a new direction." She responded, acting as if she knew my secret.

But, how could she? I've never been caught swooning over Troy, Sharpay and I are still as congenial to each other as ever, and I really like getting to know Gabriella better. "What are you talking about?" I question the playwright.

"Gabriella is all over Troy, and he shows no interest. However, his smile changes whenever he looks in your direction. Also, don't give me any crap about yourself. Do you not think I realize who 'T.B.' is? It's written all over your notebooks not to mention all over your face, dumb ass." Kelsi was getting increasingly angrier and I didn't know why.

"Why are you yelling?" I queried. What she told me next was the biggest shock of my life.

"Because, I'm supposed to be the one you fall in love with, not some guy. I understand that this is the way that it is, and I have no control over it, just like how you cannot decide whom you love." Kelsi started to tear up and she left me speechless. She went straight to Ms Darbus and pointed to a scene in her script. Darbus shook her head 'no', but that was when Kelsi pointed a finger in the director's face and then pointed to herself, and then the script. After a second or two, Kelsi pointed to the stage and Darbus jumped.

"Okay, people! We have another re-write! After some discussion on the impact that this play could have on our fair school, Kelsi and I have decided to re-write Act II, Scene II. I want to run it once with a few changes and see how it works. Sharpay and Ryan are still at the fast-food restaurant dipping French fries into milkshakes, but Sharpay, honey, I want you to read Ryan's lines and Ryan, I want you to read your sister's part."

And that's how it happened. Kelsi wanted to add a scene about substance abuse, and it turned into a homosexual sub-plot. However, everyone was comfortable with it being Troy and me. A couple of basketball players, Troy's friends Chad and Zeke, both said that there's an undeniable chemistry on-stage between Troy and Myself. They both commented on how great of actors we are for, not only accepting the fact that our characters might be gay, but having the comfort to play those scenes. Little do they know that the interaction between my character, Tony, and Troy's character, Rusty, is the only time I've felt like myself on-stage. I don't see Rusty. I see Troy. The confession of love from Tony is not from Tony, it comes from me and it's not for Rusty, it is for Troy Bolton, son of Adonis himself.

A few weeks have past since Darbus switched the scene. Troy and I have been practicing after dinner, either at his house, or mine. But we've yet to achieve the kiss. I know that Troy will be able to do it on-stage, but we need the rehearsal for two reasons. One, I need to taste him before my organs explode, and two, we need to make sure that it looks real.

"Troy, I have to ask you something." I started without realizing what I was getting myself into. We were facing each other on my family sofa, working on lines and he raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. "I understand if you aren't comfortable with the scene changes. I'll quit the play and Kelsi can take the part as my understudy. Then, you'll actually be kissing a girl. Actually, I'm going to call Darbus now and tell her." I started to stand but Troy's heavenly fingers and astonished eyes made me still as he touched my forearm ever so gently.

"What makes you think that whoever the actor is, is going to make the decision for me?" His eyes were now pleading. I had to admit, that we had become close friends since the tryouts, and not just he and I. Sharpay and the cheerleaders were doing their homework with the smart kids, but not just homework. They'd always be on the phone with each other, going to the mall, seeing movies, et cetera. Also, I started hanging out with the jocks and occasionally participate in a weekend workout at the YMCA or a basketball game at the civic center. It is as if Troy and Gabriella took every clique in the school and mashed them together.

"Troy, the thing is, is that… I am gay. I'm not acting the part. This is who I am." I was ready for Troy to hit me, but he just smiled.

"You really think that I didn't know? I mean, I had suspicions, but no evidence. The 'gay Ryan' is the guy that I became friends with and nothing will change our friendship." Troy was awesome. His words made me want to cry, he made me want to kiss him. I had no idea what to do and I think that he saw that in my face. That's when he leaned over and hugged me. He just held me until I reached around his back, and then he started to squeeze. I actually felt his biceps expand and noticed the scent of his body soap for the first time. I never wanted to let go, but he did. "Hey, so now that I know, do you mind if I set you up with someone?" He was just being a great friend, but those words made my heart sink.

"Sure. Who do you have in mind?" I responded, feigning interest.

"Well, he's on the basketball team and I know for a fact that he thinks you're hot. He's a jock, but can still enjoy a romantic comedy or a good classic flick. I think he's your type." Troy looked excited for me, not giddy, but invested in the success of this relationship. "Hey, I'm going to go call him. Do you want to meet him tonight?" I nodded, not wanting my broken heart show on my face.

He walked into the hallway and pulled out his cell phone. That's when the front door opened and I see Zeke giving my sister a good-night kiss. She turned inside and saw the anguish on my face. "What's wrong Mo?" she asked, mixing sarcasm with concern. "I thought that Lover Boy was supposed to be rehearsing with you tonight." she commented.

"He is here. He's on the phone in the Hall." I told her.

"So why so glum?"

"I told him. I told him I'm gay." I responded. Sharpay's face was drained of any color. Not only did she not expect me to admit it to another guy, but now her power was gone.

"So, he's telling all of his macho buddies and they're going to chase you like torch-wielding villagers?"

"No. He's calling a guy that he knows to set up a blind date for me. I couldn't tell him that he's the only guy I want. What in the Hell am I going to do?"

"Hey Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed upon re-entering the room. "Listen, Ryan. If we want to catch that 'movie', we need to leave right now. The show starts at Seven O'clock."

Sharpay got up from the couch and offered me her hand. "Well, you boys don't do anything I wouldn't do." she noted with obvious sarcasm. She then ran upstairs to call Zeke.

It was nice outside for an Albuquerque winter. We walked across the park by my house and when we reached the far end, in a wooded area, Troy stopped. "Well, this is the place." He glanced around to see if my date had arrived. "Oh! Here he comes!" My heart sinks deeper into my gut. I see no one except for the lips coming at my face. "Ryan, I'd like to introduce you to your date. His name is Troy Bolton." I needed a moment to process the information and then I could feel my eyes light up. The man of my dreams wants to be seen in public with me, on a romantic level. But for now, we just leaned against a tree stump and practiced our lines, especially the ending kiss. Sadly, the weather tuned ugly and we were caught in the middle of an ice storm. We tried to make it back to my place, but when we crossed the bridge over the creek in the park, I slipped and broke my right ankle.

Monday morning, Troy gave me a ride to school with Sharpay and my crutches in the back seat. She knew about us, but as of right now, she was the only one. Troy carried my books for me from class to class and allowed me to rest my ankle on his lap during lunch. Still, no body knew about us until Chad and Zeke came up to us in the Hallway after school and made off with my crutches. Instead of running after them, Troy handed me my books and swooped me up into his arms. It was so romantic, and also good practice for Kelsi's added scene; if it hadn't been removed for future re-writes. Once we made it into the auditorium, Troy sat in a chair in the far back corner and set me on his lap.

"By the way, there's something I forgot to give you today." He kissed me in public for the first time and I melted. His lips are so sweet, his tongue is a force to recon with. At that moment, I never felt so exposed, and yet, so safe. We faintly hear the sound of a closing door and the giggle of schoolgirls. I had not noticed that the house lights had been turned on, for my eyes were shut due to the loving embrace. Ms Darbus cleared her throat from the stage and Troy immediately stood up, knocking me onto the chairs in the row ahead of us. I look back at him and I see something that I hadn't before, the outline of his semi-erect cock through his jeans. He helps me up and we hobble to the stage. Even though he wasn't carrying me again, his hand was at my waist and I could feel the warmth of his arm through my tee-shirt.

Practice ended and somehow, my crutches were returned. Troy and I were gathering our things while Sharpay held the door open for me. "I was thinking, how about a movie marathon at my house tonight. My parents are going out, so we could just do a small get-together." I offered. Sharpay loved the idea, as did Taylor, Chad's girlfriend whom I didn't realize was on the other side of the door. By the time we had gotten to the car, Gabriella and Kelsi were also invited as well as Chad and Zeke. If their girlfriends were coming, I assumed they would too. When we had all settled in, Troy and I sat on the long couch because of my ankle needing elevated and Troy needing to 'stay in character'. These were our best friends and I can't believe he doesn't want to tell them.

Troy stood to put in the first DVD. "Before we start, I just wanted to let y'all know, that I'm in love. Think what you may about it, but I love Ryan and this is the first time in my life that I'm happy." He then walked over and kissed me. "Now, I don't want to plagiarize, but; I thought that I was alone, with no one to hold… but you were always right beside me. This feeling's like no other and I want you to know…"

Everyone clapped. I thought that there would be problems with Zeke and Chad, but Chad commented, "I told you they have chemistry!"

He then gave Zeke a high-five, and Zeke responded, "Did I ever doubt you?" and everyone chuckled.

Gabriella pulled Troy down to the floor next to her and said, "I thought we had something between us, but if I had to lose you, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Troy gave her a hug and turned on the movie. He sat back down and I kissed him, hard. "I love you too." was my whispered response.

The movies lasted until just after midnight but Troy called home to say that he was spending the night to help me in the morning. Kelsi, Gabriella, and Chad left after the final flick, and Zeke had passed out on the armchair. Sharpay started to clean up and Troy helped me into bed. What happened next surprised me the most since callbacks were listed. He climbed in on the other side of the bed and held me until we went to sleep. I wanted something to happen, but I didn't push the matter. I'm glad that I didn't because when I woke up in the morning, Sharpay was on the other side of Troy.

"What in the Hell are doing here?" I asked her. Since Troy was still sleeping between us, she signed to me that Zeke woke up and she offered him her bed, but the couch was uncomfortable. At that moment, she got up and motioned that she would be in the shower. When she closed the door, it stirred Troy who started kissing me.

Apparently, he was a 'morning wood' kind of guy. I never was. But I was in love so we fooled around a bit until Troy mentioned, "I hope you have a pair of underwear I can borrow. These definitely need washed now." He then gave me a big smile.

I was upset because I still wanted to make out and such and I figured that he was finished. I was so wrong. What we have is beautiful. That is why I won't cheapen it by sharing with you. We had sex. It was heavenly. Afterward, we showered together, to help with my ankle more than anything else. When we showed up at school, Ms Darbus was waiting in front of our homeroom with another script. Granted, the play was in a week and a half, so re-writes at this juncture could be fatal. I read mine once I reached my seat. It was the final scene. Previously, I was supposed to hang myself after seeing Troy wed. This time, he cannot go through with the vows and turns to me, his best man, kisses me, and wheels me out of the chapel at a dead sprint. They had put my character in a wheelchair due to my ankle injury. It was easier than having to explain why my character was maimed.

I had noticed on the last page, "re-write by Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans. Submitted and authorized for use by Chenille Darbus - director; and Kelsi Nielson - playwright". Suddenly, I wasn't so alone and the suicidal thoughts never returned to my mind. 


End file.
